Changed Love
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: Twins come back to school along withthe trio. Hermione has changed, George Notices....could he be in love with Hermione? plz read,i suck a summaries
1. Falling for Granger

**All right…I have decided to try something new today and try writing a new story….mostly because I am totally bored out of my mind and I am having total writers block on my story Crazy in Love…..grrrrrrr. Writers block is an evil thing. Any way….I was reading a story last night on Fan fiction called So Beautiful by **PlEaSeD.tO.mEeT.yOu( you guys should really read it…its good.) and **I decided that I really want to do a love story about the twins…..i think that would be really cool so this is mainly about them. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nadda. J.K Rowlings is the brains behind the entire HP series, and everything that goes along with it. **

**A/N this takes place in Harry's 7th year…but Obviously in my story Fred and George did not leave Hogwarts like in the fifth book. And Dumbledore doesn't die either….just b/c I don't agree with that, and so …yeah. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry, Ron!" I watched Hermione run up to my little brother and his best friend.

"Hello George, Fred." She said turning to us, after giving both Ron and Harry huge hugs.

"Hello Hermione." My brother and I chorused together. We all boarded the train, trying to find a compartment.

"Ah. A new school year, new first years to try out all of our jokes!" Fred said mischievously. Hermione looked sharply at my brother and me.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't sell the jokes to the younger students, or test them on anyone but yourself, or use them once you get them right."

"Well go and take all the fun out of it, Hermione." I told her laughing. "You're even more uptight than usual. What's with you today?"

"Ron and I were made prefects….and don't think that means we are going to go easy on you! You are going to behave this year." Ron glared at us as if daring us to mock him…which we did.

"Oh, our ickle Ronniekens is off to enforce the rules? Oh George, they grow up so fast these days."

"Why, yes dear brother they do." Ron made a face at us before leaving the compartment with Hermione to go to a prefect meeting.

"So Harry," Fred said turning to the black haired boy, "How was your summer?"

"Same as always. The Dursley's barely speak to me any more, so most of the time I stayed in my room."

"Well why didn't you write to Ron, Harry?" I said, tuning in on the conversation.

"Oh, I dunno. Really, the time past pretty quickly….when you just sit in your room you kind of lose track of time and days." We talked for a bit more about our summers, sharing interesting news and a few funny stories. After maybe about 30 minutes or so, Ginny opened the compartment door.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you guys? I can't stand sitting with Lavender and Parvarti for another minute."

"Sure, "I told her. "Sit down."

"Uh, George?" my brother said quietly, elbowing me as he spoke. He nodded his head towards Harry who was looking rather uncomfortable.

"Uh, on second thought, you might want to find somewhere else. It's going to be pretty full in here once Ron and Hermione get back." I told my sister. Harry sighed in relief.Ginny gave me a confused look, but picked up her things and left the compartment.

"Now Harry, do you want to tell me why I just told my sister to leave?" If I was going to have my sister mad at me, I should probably know why.

"I just- well I", Harry stuttered, I guess trying to find the right words. He was turning bright red.

"I think Harry's got himself a crush, mate!" George said teasingly, but at the same time looking at me weird.

"Yeah, but on _Ginny?_" I asked.

"Um, yeah." Harry said quietly. "God, Ron's going to kill me."

"Ron?" I said. "What about us? We have a say in this too, you know." George and I both stood up, now completely towering over Harry.

"But I suppose we are okay with you and her-"

"But if you do one thing-"

"That hurts our baby sister-"

"Then we'll hurt you." We finished together, sitting back down. Harry looked at us for a moment, then said,

"Well, I guess fair is fair. But no worries, I don't even have the guts to ask her out."

"Oh yeah, and we get to make fun of you about having a crush on her!" I added, laughing. Harry face turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"Harry has a crush on who?" Hermione, asked, opening the door to the compartment.

"Wow!" Hermione had changed clothes (I guess on the way back form the meeting) and she looked…well….good.

"What?" she said, looking around.

"You…changed." I said, still stunned about how pretty she looked. "And are you wearing makeup?"

"Well, yes." She said ,surprised that I had noticed. "I had to change, thanks to Ronald. He spilt his pumpkin juice all over me in the meeting, and it is still too early yet to change into my robes. Then while I was in the bathroom, I decided might as well try out this new makeup that my mom got me."

"Well, um…she did a good job." I couldn't believe I was saying this. Neither obviously could my either of my brothers. Ron was staring at me with his mouth open, and Fred just looked surprised.

"Hey, I'm going to go get something off the trolley, I'll be back in a while" I announced to every one, just before leaving the compartment.

"I think I fancy something sweet too. Be back in a bit." Fred said, following me.

"George, what's going on? A minute ago in there, you sounded like you were actually giving Hermione compliments that were…..well, extremely on the nice side. As in, giving the impression that you might well, you know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pretending that I really didn't know.

"I'm going to be straight forward about this. Are you falling for Granger?"

"No! Of course not. I mean….she is way younger than us, and she's Ron's best friend…and plus…well….it's Hermione!"

"Good point." Fred backed off, and then took off down the train. I thought about what I told Fred. I was right, wasn't I? I mean, there was no way I _liked_ Hermione. I couldn't. Could I?

**okay...please tell me what you think...i know that Ron and hermione are usually together...and i am fully for that. But Hermione is the only one I could think of that sounded good with the twins...besides Angelina or Katy, cuz i didnt want my story to be about them. Plus now...since evry one know Ron likes hermione..it will give a little conflict to my story...so plz R&R and tell me what you think!**

**LoTsA LoVe,**

**Maye**


	2. The Common Room

**Hopefully you guys liked the last chapter…this is the first time I have ever tried to write anything about the twins. And I'm sorry…when I told you that this story takes place in Harry's seventh year, I meant 6th. Because since Fred and George would have been out of school, considering that they are a year older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione…so sorry. Oh and BTW…if you haven't seen the GoF movie…you need to! It's really good! (Not to mention the guys are getting even cuter!) Well I think that's it….hope you enjoy! Make sure to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: If this were a perfect fantasy world….I would own the Harry Potter series and Daniel Radcliff and Rupert Grint would be head over heels in love with me, and I would be famous and rich. Unfortunately, this is not a perfect fantasy world…so I do not own Harry Potter, and sadly I am not famous or rich. Do not make me say it again or I will cry. **

I waited for a moment before going back into the compartment. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was a little tense, but mostly okay. I kept a good distance away from Hermione and avoided all eye contact. When we finally arrived at the school, everyone was better, and I even smiled at Hermione as we got off the train.

We traveled to the great hall, our stomachs rumbling. It is the Weasly curse to always be hungry. As we took our seats at the Gryffindor table, our headmaster stood up from his spot at the teachers table.

"I would like to say a few words before the feast begins…" I heard this and let out a small groan, along with Ron. If Dumbledore was going to say something that meant more time before our starving stomachs could be satisfied.

"To first years, the Dark Forrest is strictly off limits, as some of our older students may be able to tell you." His eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table while he spoke these words. Harry and Ron exchanged secretive smiles.

"There is a list of banned magical objects on Mr. Filch's door. And finally, will the Head Boy and Girl please see me before leaving tonight. Thank you." And finally the long awaited food appeared on our plates. All of us boys dug in quickly, gorging ourselves on the delicious substances on the table. Hermione and Ginny however, were eating very light salads and some pieces of buttered bread.

"What's wrong with the food?" Ron asked them.

"Nothing is wrong…..I'm just not very hungry." Hermione told them him quietly.

"Oh, come off it, Granger. What's the matter with you?" I asked with my mouth full. She looked up at me.

"Oh, your talking to me now, are you?" she said smoothly. But her eyes glared daggers at me, and her voice was edged with iciness.

"Yeah, I reckon I am." I said in a laughing manner, as to show her she hadn't gotten to me, when in reality, it made me feel really bad for upsetting her.

_Wait, why do you feel bad? It's not like you are _required_ to talk to her. _

_Yeah, but you like her. _I argued with myself stubbornly.

_No, I just feel like I should be nice to her because she is my little brother's best friend. Nothing more._ I told myself, trying to defend my feelings and actions. I refused to think about it any more. Hermione was glaring at me, but she softened her features into a forced smile.

"Well then. If you must know, I am just trying to eat a bit healthier. I read in a book that being healthy helps you master learning spells." With that, she turned her back to me and began a discussion with Neville about Herbology. I looked around the table at my friends. They tried to look like they had been eating the whole time, but I knew that they had listened in on the conversation between myself and Hermione.

I was sure right about now, my ears were really red. (Another curse on our family; any time we are embarrassed, our ears turn a light shade of red.) My twin took up my slack.

"So Harry, your still Quidditch captain aren't you? When are try outs?" Fred asked.

"Oh come off it. You know you guys are the best beaters the team's had in years….I wouldn't kick you off now."

"Brilliant. Hey, does any body know who the head boy and girl are?" I asked. Hermione told me that she had been made prefect, but I had assumed that she would be the head girl. So if she wasn't, who was?

Dean Thomas leaned across the table to join in on our conversation.

"I heard it was Cho Chang. And I the Head boy is supposedly Malfoy."

"What?" Harry said in a surprised voice.

"Who in their right mind would make _Malfoy_ head boy?" Fred asked. Ron muttered something under his breath that sounded like "Bloody ferret"

We all laughed. By this time the feast was nearly over, and it was time for us to head up to the common room. Hermione wouldn't even look at me as all of us made our way through the castle.

"Who knows the new password?" Harry asked, looking expectantly at Ron and Hermione.

"It's 'Dragon Scales.'" Hermione answered. The portrait of the fat lady swung open, allowing us to go in. The common room was as always, warm and welcoming.

Ron, Harry, And Dean took off toward their room. Ginny was dragged upstairs by two of her friends. Hermione grabbed a thick novel out of her book bag and sat on a comfortable looking chair next to the fire. The room was scattered here and there with a few first years, two third years, a fourth year, and three seventh years, not including ourselves and Hermione. Most were just looking like they were trying to fit in.

"Do you think we should try our new stuff out now?" Fred asked eagerly, already reaching for his bag, where a couple of our new items were stored.

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. I don't really feel like scaring the first years right at the moment." Fred looked at me funny.

"If you say so." He looked around the common room, and obviously not finding anything better to do, said with a sigh, "Well, I guess I'm off to bed then. Night every one." Hermione gave him a slight wave before going back to her book, and the rest of the people in the room ignored him.

"So, um... what are you reading?" I said, waltzing over to where Hermione sat.

"George, I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood for you and your brother's pranks right now."

"Huh? Oh, that….no pranks. Just wanted to see what was up." Did she really think that all there was to me was joking?

_What does it matter? You don't like her anyway._

_Oh yes you do! You know it too. _

_I don't know what you are talking about._

_Yes you do. You noticed how pretty she was, and for once in your life decided she might be worth checking out. _

_What are you talking about? Hermione and I have always been friends!_

_From a distance. _

_This is ridiculous. I am not talking about it any more. Maybe _you _like Hermione but I don't._

_I am you, idiot!_

"George? GEORGE!" Hermione was yelling my name, and waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, um sorry Hermione. Just thinking." She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because you seemed to just blank out for a moment. Do I need to take you to the hospital wing?"

"No I'm just a bit tired. I think I'll go up to bed. 'Night Hermione." I said quickly, backing away as I spoke. Hermione just shook her head at me.

"Good Night George." She said, going back to reading her book. Okay, the arguing with myself was getting out of control, I thought as I climbed the stairs.

_Well, if you would just tell Hermione you liked her, the we could get along, and I could stop bugging you. _

_No!_ I yelled at myself. I opened the door to our room, to find Fred, along with our roommates, already asleep. The last thing I remember thinking before I fell asleep that night was,

_Never, in a million years will I tell Hermione Granger that I like her._

**Okay…plz R&R and let me know what you think! Thank you to the people who did review. And any silent readers…..come on. It won't take you five seconds to do it…and it really helps me a lot. Plus it lets me know that you really like my story! So just go down a little, it's on the left. Click there….you know you want to. And even if you don't want to…I do want you to! So plz**

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

__

_**Review, review review! **_


	3. Snitch Boxers

**Hey people! I am just full of updates tonight! But be warned…if I don't get reviews for all of my wonderful efforts I might just fall into a deep depression and not be able to update for a really really really long time! So save me and every one who enjoys reading this story and leave a review! I would really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I nothing, last time I thought about it. Let me think about it again….uhhhhh, no I still don't own Harry Potter. Wow just thinking that made my heart break and my eyes cry. **

_Flashback:_

_Never in a million years will I tell Hermione Granger that I like her._

_End flashback_

Then next morning, I turned over to hear the grunting snores of my friend Lee Jordan. I sat up in my bed, and looked at the still room. The hangings around my brother's bed were still tightly shut, indicating this was the perfect opportunity for me! I crept quietly over to my brother's bed and stealthily pulled back the curtains. Sure enough, he was fast asleep, with a little drool hanging out of his mouth. I leaned right up next to his ear.

"IT"S AN AMBUSH! THEY"RE AFTER US!" Fred came spiraling out of bed, looking for our so called "Attackers" When he saw me clutching my stomach from laughing so hard, he realized what had happened.

"GEORGE!" he thundered, and the rest of our room was awake now. "I am gona kill you!" Seeing the look on his face and hearing these words, I took off down the stairs, momentarily forgetting that I was still in my night clothes.

I came down to the common room, still way ahead of Fred. I thought I was the only one in the common room until I heard a small cough behind me.

"Hm-mm." I turned around to see who was speaking.

"Uh, Hello Hermione." I said, wondering why she was here so early. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked at me curiously.

"Nice shorts." She gave a small cough, which I strongly think was a cover-upped laugh. But for good reason. I looked down. I was still in my boxers, the ones with the little snitches on them. But by this time, Fred had caught up to me, which made things worse.

"George I…" but his sentence railed off as he saw Hermione sitting next to the fire. "Oh um, am I interrupting something?" he sniggered.

"No." I said turning bright red. I didn't even dare look at Hermione. But obviously, it didn't affect her like it did me.

"No, you didn't do anything. But I do suggest that both of you get upstairs before any more people come down." She said smoothly, in a tone that I couldn't manage if I tried.

"Yeah, we'll just be going." I said, hurrying quickly up the stairs, and dragging Fred with me. He waited until we got back to the room to start laughing. Obviously he thought my embarrassment was enough to punish me. I couldn't believe what had happened. Why was I all of a sudden having embarrassing moment every time I got around Hermione? I didn't know, but one thing I was sure of. Fred was never going to let me hear the end of this.

**So what did you guys think? Plz R&R and let me know! Thanks!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**Maye**


	4. Dragon Dreams

**Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been kinda busy. And the 8th grade banquet is only a month away. Sigh…it is going to be wonderful! Now if only Daniel Radcliffe would come and I could ask him to go with me! Grrrrr, life is unfair. Well any way. Hope you liked the last chapter. You never see Fred and George getting embarrassed in J.K. Rowling's books, so I figured I would give them a little taste of their own medicine in my last chapter. –lol- well please review, I could really use them. I know this story isn't as good as Crazy in Love, but all the same, nice comments are well…nice. **

**Thanks**

**Maye**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT J.K. ROWLING! I OWN NOTHING! DON'T SUE ME!**

I didn't think I could bear to face Hermione again, so I didn't go down to the common room until I was sure she would be out of it.

When I finally poked my nose around the corner, there was barely anyone in the common room. I supposed they had all gone down to breakfast. I heard a thudding noise behind me, and I turned to fin my brother and Lee Jordan, tumbling down the stairs.

From what I could gather, it seemed like they thought it had been a good idea to try our Flying Fudges, which weren't quite ready yet.** (A/N: I know, lame name, but it was all I could come up with.)**

We set off down the hall, and I made an excuse to slip into the bathroom. I didn't come out until it was almost time for our first class. I had History of Magic first. I was thankful that I didn't have any classes with Hermione, and I wouldn't take a risk of running into Hermione again until lunch.

Professor Binns droned on and on and I sank out of the real work and into a hazy dream state.

I dreamt that I was playing Quidditch, except on dragons. Gryffindor was beating Slytherin, and Harry had just seen the Snitch! But for some reason, his dragon wouldn't go near the tiny fluttering ball.

I charged my Dragon forward, afraid that Slytherin would catch it. As I made my way toward it, a ferocious Bludger tried to attack me. I took my Beater's bat and hit the gray ball towards Malfoy, whom it managed to get right in the stomach. Then, suddenly, miraculously, I had caught the Snitch!

We had won, as I climbed off my dragon, who was now breathing bright blue flames, one face stood out to me in the crowd. I felt the soft, brown hair touch my cheek.

"Oh George, you were wonderful!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Why, it was nothing." I told her boastfully.

"Oh, you were so brave and ….George, I know I shouldn't say this, but I love you!" she stood on her tiptoes, and leaned up towards me.

"George!" someone called my name, but it was definitely not Hermione. And all of a sudden, I was floating away from the Quidditch pitch and slowly Professor Binns class room came into view.

"George!" the person called again.

"Whersadragons?" I said sluggishly. Fred and Lee Jordan loomed over me.

"I dunno about dragons mate, but I do know that if we don't hurry, Snape is going to be one unhappy bloke!" Lee stated.

That got me up and moving. There was no way I was going to give Snape an extra excuse to pick on Gryffindor. Thankfully, we made it in time. However, Snape did not seem appreciative.

"Sit." He spat at us. Fred nodded and we took our seats. There was an extra level of malice that was lurking around Snape today, for whatever reason.

"We will be making antidotes to different poisons today. Pick any poison in your book that is past page fifty-four and start brewing and antidote. You have exactly one hour. Go." He said nothing more, but swept to the back of the classroom, observing different cauldrons as he passed.

About twenty minutes into the class, I was becoming very frustrated with my antidote. I picked a poison that was simple enough, but it turned out that its antidote was proving very hard to mix. I had several different tubes containing various liquids in what I hoped to make do with.

I barely noticed when our Potions master called my name.

"Weasly."

I was still staring hard at my tubes, and trying to pour exactly the right amount in my cauldron.

"_Weasly."_ Snape said in a venomous tone. Fred shoved my elbow, making me drop one of the most needed test tubes.

"FRED! What the bloody he-" but he just nodded towards Snape who was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh" I said, now embarrassed by my sudden outburst. I walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes Professor?" I said with as much fake innocence as I could muster.

"Go with Miss Granger. Professor McGonagall needs to see you about something."

At that moment I noticed Hermione, who had been standing near the door. I gulped, and then quickly hoped Hermione hadn't seen that.

"Uh, yes Professor." I managed to stammer. I followed Hermione out the door. I really wasn't looking forward to this. I mean, between having her upset at me the first night, and then having her see me part-way dressed this morning, I could barely stand to be in the same corridor with Hermione, let alone walk with her, alone, all the way to McGonagall's room.

"George, I need to talk to you-" Hermione started, as we walked along the corridor. I swear my heart froze when she said those words.

"Um, yeah?" I tried to make it look like I was cool and calm, but I'm noy sure it worked.

"Well what I wanted to talk to you about was-"

**Ha! Cliff Hanger! I am trying to make this story more interesting, and this is one way to do it! well , please review, I really do appreciate them. Thanks!**

**LoTsA LoVe**


	5. Fanged Frizbees and Detention

**I am really really really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long….I am such a mean person. Well I will give you an extra long update this time…to make up for it all…but you guys have to promise me 5 reviews before I update again…all right? Ok…here we go…**

**Disclaimer: Lalalala….what was that? I don't own Harry potter? I'm not famous? I'm not J.K. Rowling? Oh. Darn it all. **

"What I wanted to talk to you about what you antidote for you potion. I mean, I'm a year below you, and even I know that you were going about it entirely wrong." She was looking at me disapprovingly, as though I had purposely brewed my antidote wrong.

"Well, you happen to also be the smartest witch in your year, while I could care less about my grades…seeing as I don't need a lot of brains to run a joke shop." Every one knew that it was always mine and my brother's dream to run a joke shop one day.

"Still, you could put a little more effort into your school work." She looked like she was about to say something else, but before she could, we had reached McGonagall's office, and the teacher was emerging from it.

"Weasly," she spat. I raised my eyebrows, for it was obvious she was in a bad mood, but I had no clue what I had done to help that bad mood along.

"Come with me," she was speaking in short sentences, and her eyebrows were drawn together in a thin line, indicating that she was very mad or worried, or both. I trudged after her, almost jogging to keep up with her brisk walk. I turned around and shrugged my shoulders at Hermione as if to say" I have no idea what I did." McGonagall must have seen me do so, for in the next second, she had said,

"You may go back to class Miss Granger." Hermione willingly obliged, and soon she was out of sight, as I continued to follow McGonagall down the hallway. She soon found an empty class room and pointed to the door way.

"In." she barked, in a rather menacing tone. I did what I was told, not want to face her wrath if I disobeyed.

"I want to know exactly what you and you brother thought you were doing bewitching Fanged Frisbees to fly at the first and second years?" she asked, her lips draw into a thin line when she was done speaking.

"Professor I don't know what you're-" But I never got to finish my sentence as my brother was thrown into the room by Professor Snape in that moment.

"You forgot the other one." He said with a sneer to us, before turning on his heel and leaving the room. I shot Fred a look that said _What have you done now?_ And he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer." McGonagall spoke to me rather sternly. She was staring me down, as though determined to get me to answer her.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Professor." I answered truthfully. I had been no where near and Fanged Frisbees all morning, so how could I have betwitched them to fly at the first and second years? She laughed, but not in a good way. It was more like "I don't believe you for a second." Fred, however, had turned a deep shade of purple. McGonagall, however, regretted to see this, as she was still looking at me.

"Oh, don't give me that. Someone else saw either you or you brother, and even if they didnt actually see you, then your twin was seen bewitching them, so you couldn't have been far behind." I looked at Fred, waiting for him to back me up and say that I had been no part of whatever he had been doing. He however remained silent.

"Well," McGonagall sighed. "I hate to do this on you first day back, but both of you are going to serve detentions. And I'm taking five points away from each of you. Now back to class…and if there are any more disturbances at all this week, both of you will go straight to the headmaster." She gave us her sternest glare yet, before pointing us out the door. As we walked along to our next class, which was charms, I took out my rage on him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY BIRDS OF MENACE DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I screamed at him. He covered his ears for a moment while I continued to yell.

"You got me in trouble and I didn't even do anything! And we have already got points deducted from our house! WHY didn't you say anything?" I was breathing in short, raspy breaths, as though I had just run a long race. He took his hand away from his ears.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes." I said glaring at him defiantly.

"Good. Then now I'll talk to you. I know you didn't do anything, but I was not about to go down alone… besides, I've covered for you before, and we always get in trouble together. No big deal."

I was so mad at him; I refused to speak to him for the rest of the morning.

At lunch, I carefully chose where I sat, and that seat just happened to be right out of hearing range of Hermione. Though I could still see her, which was an added bonus. I tried to keep my eyes and eras on the conversation that was going on between Lee, Fred, Katie, and Angelina.

But my eyes kept darting down to the other end of the table. But midway through our lunch, Snape approached our table glaring in an evil way, a nasty smile plastered on his face.

"Professor McGonagall ask me to give these to you over lunch. Enjoy." He said, giving me the distinct impression that he was very happy about us getting in trouble this morning. I ripped open the scroll as he stalked away.

_Your detention will take place tomorrow night. Since you seem to enjoy breaking the rules so much, you will be learning how to follow and enforce them. Meet Miss Granger outside the portrait of the fat lady at 9:00 sharp. _

Fred had received the almost exact same letter, except for he was told to meet Malfoy by the suit of armor next to the kitchens. It seemed since he had been the brains behind the plan, McGonagall felt he needed to be punished more, so he would be working alongside the head boy. It was not until I read the note the second time that I caught on to who I would be spending the evening with. Alone.

**So what did you guys think? I hoped you liked it…it was longer than anything else I have written on this story…so plz review for my efforts! And you know….more than five reviews would be nice…even though I am only insisting on five for me to update. Thanks!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MAye**


	6. Hermione's Fury

**Hey! Thank you guys so much for reviewing on my last chapter! Here is the next one…I hope you'll like it just as much**

**Disclaimer: Ummmmm nope. Not Jo….uh if you want her number, look under Rich Famous, and Owns Harry Potter. (Just kidding, although, if by chance, you do happen to find her number, give it to me so I can call her and find out what is going on in her head about the next book!)**

The day seemed to pass by very quickly, and soon it was a quarter until nine.

"Do you think that we had better go? " I asked my brother. There were very few people left in the common room, and Hermione had left earlier to start her rounds.

"Yeah, I reckon we should. I have to go meet that evil, little ferret. Why they had to stick me with him is beyond my reasoning." He sighed dramatically. I sniggered. Although I was very much involved in my self pity, I still had time to laugh at my brother's case. After all, I would take the evening with Hermione rather than Malfoy any day.

He punched me lightly in the shoulder. "Yes I know, aren't you the lucky one, getting to spend the evening with the girl of your dreams." Fred raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, as though waiting for a response.

"I have no idea," I hissed at him, "What you are talking about." I finished giving him a very stubborn and defiant glare, but he just smirked at me.

"Oh, is that so? Lee may not have heard you this morning when you fell asleep in Binn's class, but I did. 'Oh, Hermione, yes we won the match just for you...I love you too Hermione….'" He finished triumphantly, and also very loudly.

"Keep it down, will you!" I whispered to him in a threatening tone. He gave me one last smirk before heading over to the portrait hole. "Now I want you to be good on your rounds this evening…Don't do anything mum wouldn't approve of, or especially anything that would lose Hermione her prefect position."

He thought his little jokes were Sooo funny. Well I made sure he knew exactly how funny I thought they were. I waited until he was halfway out of the portrait hole, before I pushed him, causing him to stumble and fall flat on his face.

"Ouch!" he yelled. He turned around to glare at me, but then a very devious smile spread on his face and I heard him say, "Why good evening _Hermione._" I held my breath as I waited for her to say something back.

"Hello Fred. Where is your ever so punctual brother? I was under the impression that he was to be joining me on my rounds this evening." I couldn't see her face yet, but it sounded as though she were not exactly looking forward to this little escapade any more than I was. I hurried out of the portrait whole as I heard Fred start his next sentence.

"Well I cant tell you exactly what he is doing…but I know I could tell you what he wished he was doing...in fact you might even find o-"

"I'm here." I announced, and threw a glare to Fred. He obviously caught the hint, because he said,

"Well I think my job is done. Wish me luck with the ferret boy. And do try to not have _too _much fun without me, won't you George?" Had he stayed a split second longer, I might have strangled him, entirely forgetting I was in the presence of a prefect. But, luckily enough for him, he split before I could even start his way.

Hermione was staring after my brother like he was deranged. "I will never, in a million years understand men, especially not Weasly men." she muttered. I felt my ears go red….did that include me too?

I cleared my throat and said, "So um….where do we start?" she looked at me as if she had quite forgotten that I was there, and was seeing me for the first time.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well I was going to have you help me patrol and while we are doing that, explain to you the rules of being a prefect." Great…this would make for a totally boring evening. "Well," she started off," Its my job, along with the other prefects, to insure that no one is out wondering around late, along with other tasks and duties that may be assigned to us from the teachers, depending on the occasion." She puffed her chest out proudly.

"You mean, it's your job to get the people who sneak out into trouble, when you have a best friend that you know very well likes to wander around at night?" she smiled gently at my comment.

"Well you see, Harry is a bit of an exception." But she turned away from that subject, and to the other jobs of the prefects. Such as helping with the Christmas decorations, helping the first years find there way at the start of term feast…. The list went on and on. So long in fact, that I tuned out and started daydreaming while we were walking again.

"_And…and….oh you know what George? This is completely pointless. We could be doing much better things." Hermione raised her eyebrows a few times suggestively at me. "I mean, we could nip down to the kitchens for a quick snack…maybe even some fire whisky, and then head up to your dorm…" she let the sentence trail off._

"_Hermione, you're a prefect!" I said, not wanting her to just go about doing whatever she liked. She looked hurt for a moment, before I added on "Then again, like you said, there are those exceptions..." I never got to finish the sentence, as in the next moment, her lips were over mine. _

"George? George, look out!" I barely had time to register what the real Hermione was saying before I collided with something very hard. I only saw stars for a moment, then a very concerned looking Hermione hovering over me.

"Are you all right? You look like you took a pretty nasty thump on the head." Her voice quavered for a moment, and in that moment, I had a stroke of brilliance. I looked up into her eyes, and I said a nonverbal trip jinx, which caused her to fall over on me, nearly knocking the breath out of me, but getting the result I wanted none the less. Fortunately for me, Hermione had just been about to move again anyway, so she didn't suspect me at all. She blamed the whole incident on herself and was very flustered.

"George, I am so sorry, I don't know what happened, I tripped, are you okay?" she said all of this very fast, and her face was very red, and she still hadn't been able to get up yet, due to the fact that when she fell on me, I did a side roll, so that part of her was pinned under me. I imagine my face was red too, because I knew that my face was only inches from hers.

I looked at her closely, and I could see her eyes…they were so pretty….how come I hadn't ever noticed them before? I could feel the heat coming off of her face, and her features hardened as she started to realize that some of this had to be my doing, even though I believe she guessed for the wrong reasons.

"George, get off of me. _Now._" She didn't seem too thrilled with me, so the rest of my perfect plan went down the drain. "So I suppose you think this is funny, do you?" I didn't even understand what she said. "What were you going to do; force feed me one of those stupid candies you guys made? Have Fred jump out from behind something and spring a joke on me? Well ha-ha. Jokes over." As soon as I stood up, I received a full knowledge of Hermione's fury

_**SMACK!**_

I touched the spot on my cheek where she had hit me. She glared at me for a moment, then stalked away, her robes sweeping behind her. I waited until I was sure she was out of earshot before giving a loud, "Ow!"

**So what did you think? This is prolly one of the longest and best chapters I have ever written..so please reward my effort and review! It is much appreciated! Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! **

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MAye**


	7. Facing the unknown

**Hey everyone! I am Sooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update…but I just got back from a Christian camp called Camp Pearl, and I Had so much fun! But anyways…it has been hard settling back in at home and now I'm starting on my stories again…so sorry about the inconvenient wait! Here is the long awaited next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not and never will own Harry Potter or the related characters animals, bladah bladah, so on and so forth!**

By The next day, my pride was still very sore from the night before, not to mention my face, where there was a slight bruise beneath my left eye. When Fred had asked me the night before how I had gotten it, I was barely able to choke out

"Hermione." At which point he began to burst with laughter. This morning, I still think I caught a hint of a smirk playing on his face. He, however, remained silent. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with the situation at hand, but I hoped I would be able to put it off as long as possible. My brother, Lee and I all strode down to the great hall talking about our schedules for the day.

"We have double charms, Transfiguration, free period, Lunch, double Defense against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, another free period, then last and definitely least, another round of potions." Lee concluded with a shudder.

"Phew, looks like we have got a long day ahead of us, doesn't it George?" Fred said, looking over at me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, whatever you say." I said without thinking.

"What's wrong with you? You seem….distanced this morning. Some wonderful plans fall through?" Lee asked knowingly. He shook his head sympathetically. "If it was that one about convincing Peeves to-"

"Yes a plan fell through, but not the plan you are thinking of." I said, quickly shutting him up about our latest idea for a prank. He raised his eyebrows, but said nothing else. Fred however, pulled me aside at the entrance to the Great Hall, and we waited for Lee to pursue his way in without us. He stopped and gave us a questioning glance.

"Don't worry, we'll only be a moment." Fred said with a wave of his hand.

Lee shrugged his shoulders, and continued onward. Fred started hard at me for a moment. "This is really bothering you, isn't it? About Hermione, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I dunno what it is…she's just different from other girls." Fred snorted. "That's the understatement of the year. In case you hadn't noticed, dear brother," he put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sarcastic-meaningful look, "No other girl at Hogwarts has a book bag permanently attached to her side." I glared at him for a moment, but I couldn't continue being mad at him, and I cracked a smile. "You're right. I wont let it bother me…as much." He raised an eyebrow. Then sighed and said the smartest thing I think I have ever heard him say. " Just be there for her, and let her know that you are a great guy…deep down. Deep, deep down. She come around." Ok it was smart all except for the deep down part, but other than that, I think that was also the nicest thing Fred had eve said to me. With my new found courage, I took a deep breath and turned to the entrance hall, ready to face the great unknown. Wait when did I start thinking corny thoughts like that? I exhaled and smiled. Then again, I guess that is what being in love does to you….hold on…now who said I was in love? Bloody birds of menace…I think I'm in this too deep. This woman has got me going around in circles even in my thoughts…..

**So…I know it wasn't the longest or the best….but please review! I love you guys! Thanks a bunch!**

**LoTsA LoVe**

**MaYe**


End file.
